


play with fire

by lupus (khaleeseas)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Collars, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Light Choking, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Restraints, Spanking, Sub!Zuko, Subspace, absolutely right bdsm can be fluffy!, dom!sokka, i apologize in advance., this is absolute filth but hopefully its absolute filth that will make you FEEL something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleeseas/pseuds/lupus
Summary: “I don’t want you to think we have to play just because some asshole called me your bitch,” Sokka says with raised eyebrows. “I’m secure enough in myself and in our relationship to know that’s far from the truth.”“Did you ever consider that maybe I wanted to play because I loved watching you put that man in his place?” Zuko argues. “And that I missed you puttingmein my place?”-OR: sokka is a soft Dom and zuko has a praise kink the size of the earth kingdom. we done been knew.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 669





	play with fire

**Author's Note:**

> i could write all of you an entire essay probably about good bdsm etiquette and safewords and boundaries and limits and yadda yadda but i will say:  
> at the point in their D/s dynamic that they're in, they know each other very well. everything they do in this fic was pre negotiated long before the narrative takes place and there is open communication and continued, explicit consent. 
> 
> bdsm can be incredibly tender and playful and _fun_ and yes even romantic, so that's how I wanted to write their dynamic
> 
> let me know if yall think anything else needs to be tagged, esp if it's potentially triggering or surprised you!!  
> (also posting this late...will edit in the morning)  
> 
> 
> title comes from the song with the same by sam tinnesz

It’s been a long council meeting. It's been an even longer week and Zuko is _tired_. There’s a discussion going on currently on how to deal with a religious extremist group that’s been rising in notoriety over the past year. There have been a few recent attacks and Zuko and his council is debating how to address the group. 

Zuko’s been mostly quiet for the entirety of the meeting but Sokka’s been effectively tearing, Ryozo, one of Zuko’s least favorite Councillors - that Zuko has only truly kept around because Mai advised he has ties to a lot of Caldera’s elite - a new one. He loves watching Sokka argue. He’s so loquacious and witty, he always finds a way to insult the other person without them realizing it all while making them feel like an idiot. 

“Listen, Sokka,” Ryozo sneers. “Just because you’re the Fire Lord’s bitch doesn’t mean - ”

The room goes silent as Zuko’s chair scrapes back and the fire in the torches around the room blazes so high it nearly reaches the ceiling. Zuko feels a cold fury like he never has before as he stands, gaze holding Ryoko’s across the round table. These men could say whatever they wanted behind closed doors, Zuko cares little about that. But to disrespect his husband in such a matter to both of their faces? His Councillor was lucky Zuko had a far better grasp on his temper than he did ten years ago when he first became Fire Lord. 

He felt Sokka’s hand tug gently at his robe under the table. 

_I’ve got this,_ the gesture tells Zuko silently. The torches in the room go back to their normal state, but Zuko remains standing giving Ryozo a look that he hopes lets him know without a shadow of a doubt that he’s in hot water. 

“First of all,” Sokka says, a dark edge to his tone that was honestly kind of doing _things_ to Zuko, but that he was sure was making Ryozo shit his pants a little. “I am the Fire Lord’s husband. Not his bitch. Not that anyone could blame me for being his bitch. I mean, _look_ at him.” 

He swears he hears Mai snort on the other side of him, but when he glances down to her, her face is passive as ever.

Oh Sokka. Always cracking jokes at the most inappropriate of times.

“And second. By being the Fire Lord’s _husband_ , that makes me his consort as well. If you’re going to insult me, you may as well address me appropriately as _Lord_ Sokka.”

Ryozo remains quiet and the tension in the room is thick as smoke. 

“I feel an apology is in order,” Zuko finally says, breaking the silence. 

“I am sorry, my Lord,” Ryozo says to Zuko, bowing his head.

“I meant to my husband.”

Zuko watches as the man clenches his jaw, turning his head ever so slightly to Sokka and says, “my apologies, _My Lord_. I spoke out of frustration. I will not disrespect you again.”

“Thank you for your apology,” Sokka replies tightly. 

“How would you like to proceed, darling?” Zuko drawls. Sokka raises an eyebrow at the use of the pet name, one Zuko rarely calls him, but it makes Ryozo’s face pinch, which was Zuko’s intended effect. Sokka makes a show of thinking for a moment before finally speaking.

“Suki? Ty Lee?”

Their girls emerge from where Zuko knows they were hidden in the shadows, always watching, always on guard. 

“Please escort Councillor Ryozo out. Councillor. I am giving you two weeks of unpaid leave, in which time my husband will review your position on this council. When you return to this chamber, it had better be with a fresh attitude and respect for everyone in the room. If you step out of line once more you will be removed from your seat. Ladies, please escort him out.”

Ryozo goes willingly, a nasty look etched upon his nasty face, and Zuko is officially over this meeting.

“Alright, everyone,” Zuko says, officially done at this point. “Let’s break for the day. We’ll pick this discussion up after the weekend.”

While his other council members start to file out, Zuko pulls Sokka in to give him a kiss for good measure. As his temper ebbs, Zuko nearly laughs. He almost wants to tell them how things _really_ are between him and Sokka. If only they knew what went down between the two of them behind closed doors.

* * *

“I want to play tonight,” Zuko whispers into Sokka’s ear, later that night at dinner. He hears the surprised, excited intake of breath from Sokka. They’re eating in the formal dining room tonight for what Sokka calls their  _ Friday Family Dinners _ . It’s really just Suki, Mai, Ty Lee, some of the other Kyoshi Warriors, and some other members of their inner circle this week, but it’s still always a nice thing to look forward to all the same.  __

His husband meets his gaze, the look in his eyes making Zuko shiver. It’s pure heat and desire. Zuko doesn’t think the spark between them will ever die out. 

It’s been some time since they played last, and Zuko knows they both miss it. While their sex always has the undercurrents of their dynamics running through it, it’s been a while since they’ve done a true scene. If Zuko was being honest with himself, he had been itching for it for some time now.

“I don’t want you to think we have to play just because some asshole called me your bitch,” Sokka says with raised eyebrows. “I’m secure enough in myself and in our relationship to know that’s far from the truth.”

“Did you ever consider that maybe I wanted to play because I loved watching you put that man in his place?” Zuko argues. “And that I missed you putting me in my place?”

Sokka clears his throat a little bit and Zuko can tell he’s getting under his skin. 

“C’mere,” Sokka murmurs, pulling Zuko in for a kiss by the front of his robes. “I’ll meet you in our rooms at eight. I want you clean and I want you naked with your hair still up like it is now. Kneel on that round velvet pillow in the middle of the red rug between the couches. Do not move until I come in and tell you otherwise. Do you understand?”

“I understand,” Zuko squeezes his husband’s hand under the dinner table. 

They’d been doing this for a few years now, but every time the prospect of getting to submit to Sokka still excites him as much as it had the first time. He’d been ashamed, at first to ask Sokka for these things behind closed doors, but Sokka’s easy acceptance and straight-up enthusiasm for their newfound dynamic had emboldened Zuko. Sokka fell into the role easily, and his brand of dominance is always so gentle. When they play Sokka is strict but fair. Every touch, even the ones meant to leave marks and bruises, is so tender sometimes Zuko can barely handle the intensity of it. 

It had come at a time when Zuko felt the weight of being the Fire Lord had been at its heaviest yet. All the decisions, all the choices he had to make, all of the lives that were in his hands. It was a lot of pressure, still is sometimes, and Zuko had wanted to just let go and not have to think. To not have to be in control for once. 

Submitting to Sokka is easy for Zuko. It always had been. Going into subspace, trusting Sokka with his mind, his body, and his heart, it feels like second nature.

* * *

“Attention,” Sokka’s deep voice demands softly and Zuko immediately complies. He rises from his kneeling position to stand, hands come up behind his back, crossing so that his hands rest gently on opposite forearms, legs shoulder-width apart. 

He’s already buzzing. Sokka had come into their chambers at precisely eight but had been fiddling around the room for the last few minutes setting things up and getting out their box of toys. He can see in his peripheral vision that Sokka pops into their bedroom and doesn’t return for a few minutes, which typically means he’s setting up something in the bedroom that will be  _ very _ fun for Zuko later on. 

They aren’t in the bedroom yet. They’re in Zuko’s main living space that’s full of squashy couches and soft rugs. A perfect place for the buildup. He’s completely naked at this point and while Sokka is shirtless, he still wears soft, loose black pants that taper at his ankles.

Sokka steps into his space, pressing their foreheads together and bringing a calloused hand up to cup the side of Zuko’s neck. Zuko closes his eyes and basks in the contact. He hears Sokka take a long deep inhale, and as he exhales the gentle touch of Sokka’s hand turns into a slow squeeze at the back of Zuko’s neck. Sokka gives him a gentle kiss, then two more to the corner of his lips before pulling away. Everything in Zuko aches to pull him back in, to kiss him harder, deeper, longer, but he holds his position.

Zuko opens his eyes slowly, already feeling the telltale edges of that floaty, pleasant feeling that dropping into subspace gives him, and Sokka is staring at him with a look that makes Zuko shiver. Sokka reaches up to take Zuko’s Fire Lord headpiece out and the half-bun that previously held Zuko’s hair out of his face comes tumbling down. Sokka brushes the pieces that have fallen into his face out of the way, playing with his hair a little before gently tracing the back of his fingers down Zuko’s face.

“So beautiful,” Sokka murmurs, with a kiss to the cheekbone covered by Zuko’s scar.

“Thank you, Sir,” Zuko whispers back.

“Mmmm,” Sokka makes an appreciative hum, then steps away from Zuko and to the box of toys that’s open on the table. He comes back with Zuko’s collar. It’s a deep blue leather with a hook on the front and wave insignias carved all along the sides. It’s a clear reminder to Zuko who he belongs to, not that he’d ever forget. 

Sokka moves to stand behind Zuko at this point, chest flush to Zuko’s upper back.

“Hold your hair up for me, love?” Sokka asks and Zuko does. He soon feels the soft weight of the leather against his neck and he feels another layer of that pleasant fuzziness settle over him as Sokka clasps the collar. 

Sokka tugs at it a few times and slips two fingers in between Zuko’s neck and the collar before asking, “feel okay, not too tight?”

“It’s perfect, Sir,” Zuko sighs. 

“Good boy,” Sokka murmurs into Zuko’s good ear and it  _ should _ be embarrassing how that one phrase makes Zuko shudder, but Zuko’s grown beyond being embarrassed by his kinks and desires at this point. He has Sokka to thank for a lot of that. The rest has come with time, maturity, and Zuko growing into himself.

“You can relax your arms,” Sokka says as he winds his own around to Zuko’s front and Zuko lets his arms come down, letting his hands rest over Sokka’s.

It starts as an innocent embrace until Sokka starts to trail wet kisses along his shoulder. Sokka’s hands move to play with Zuko’s nipples and Zuko leans his weight back into Sokka’s chest. He plays with them lazily for some time before Sokka’s right hand trails down Zuko’s belly slowly. Zuko tenses in anticipation as Sokka’s hand traces lower, past Zuko’s belly button and finally, finally brushes up against the tip of Zuko’s cock, which is quickly going from half-hard to very interested, very quickly.

“Getting hard for me already?” Sokka asks, playfully and Zuko can hear the smirk in his voice.

“Always, Sir,” Zuko answers honestly. 

Sokka gives a soft moan into the juncture of Zuko’s shoulders and neck, all while giving Zuko a few light strokes. Suddenly, the strokes stop and Sokka’s heat is removed from his back and Zuko all but whines at the loss.

“Patience, baby,” Sokka says gently, coming back around to face Zuko. “Now, tell me your colors.”

“Green for ‘yes, good, keep going.’ Yellow is for ‘wait, slow down, or let’s pause and talk.’ And red means stop everything immediately and move into aftercare,” Zuko replies, well-practiced. 

“Good. So good. And what color are you right now?”

“As green as it gets,” Zuko states.

“Good,” Sokka repeats with a sweet kiss. He pulls away. “And what’s our other big rule?”

“I can’t come without your permission,” Zuko says. It’s somehow both his favorite and least favorite rule. 

“That’s right, and if you come without my permission?”

“You’ll find some wicked way to discipline me,” Zuko says without heat. Sokka only chuckles.

“It’s been some time since we’ve done this. Your control has come leaps and bounds, but if you think you need a ring to keep you from coming, let me know.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy,” Sokka says. “How about we warm you up. It’s been a while. I was thinking we start with you over my lap on the couch with your hands cuffed behind your back and a plug in your ass while I spank it red.”

“Please, Sir,” Zuko rasps. The two of them know the easiest way to bring Zuko down into that headspace is a good spanking. It’s one of their favorite forms of foreplay.

“Stay here, eyes forward,” Sokka says with one more kiss as he goes to grab the toys. It takes all of Zuko’s concentration and obedience to not watch Sokka’s every move. Soon enough Sokka is back in his line of sight, sitting on the couch in front of Zuko, Zuko’s favorite pair of soft, red leather cuffs in one hand and plug and vial of oil in the other.

“C’mere,” he says, and Zuko doesn’t need to be told twice. 

He drapes himself across Sokka’s lap with practiced ease, shimmying so that his ass is in the perfect position for Sokka to spank it. He rests his cheek on the couch, face towards Sokka as he knows Sokka likes to watch his expressions, long hair splaying out behind him. He folds his wrists behind him and arches his back so that his ass is up, just the way Sokka likes. 

“Fuck you are so good. So fucking pretty, Spirits look at you,” Sokka says, brushing a few errant strands of hair from Zuko’s face. Sokka’s hand then slowly moves down Zuko’s back, sweeping over his muscles. “So beautiful. So strong. So _ good _ , baby.”

Zuko can’t help but squirm from the praise, bare cock leaking against Sokka’s soft pants. Sokka swats at his ass playfully. 

“You’re getting ahead of yourself, Zuko,” he reprimands. “I don’t even have you cuffed or plugged, yet.”

“M’sorry, Sir,” Zuko apologizes, and maybe at one point he would’ve been embarrassed about how turned on he is already when Sokka has barely touched him, but he was well past that at this point. 

“It’s okay,” Sokka quells. “I know you’re excited. I am too. I’m going to cuff your wrists now. Color?”

“Green, Sir.”

“Very good,” Sokka says, and Zuko feels the supple leather being buckled around one wrist, then the other. “Now, spread your legs a little for me, baby.”

Zuko does as he’s told, arching his ass all that much more, eager for what’s next.

He feels the oil first, and it’s warm because of course Sokka is thoughtful like that. Sokka teases at his rim for a little, rubbing the oil along it, before slowly going inside with a single finger. Though it’s been a while since they’ve played or scened, Sokka was just inside him the night before, so it’s not too much of a stretch. 

Next he feels the head of the slick, cool plug teasing at his entrance. Sokka pushes it in slowly, giving Zuko’s body a moment to open up for him. When the plug is snug in place, Sokka makes an appreciative noise, palming at the globes of Zuko’s ass. The plug is nice, it adds an extra edge of pleasant pressure, and he knows it will make the spanking feel that much better. 

“I’m going to hit you twenty times,” Sokka says. “You will count each one out loud. I know you can take much more, but it’s been a while and I don’t want to push you past your limits. I want you to let me know if that’s too much, understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good,” Sokka hums, and without further ado, brings a hand down with a sharp  _ crack _ across Zuko’s left asscheek. 

Zuko grunts, half in surprise, half in pleasure. 

“One,” he says. Sokka cracks down on his other cheek.

“Two,” Zuko moans. Sokka continues from there, and he’s always been good at keeping a good spanking rhythm while not being too predictable. He spanks relentlessly along the curve of Zuko’s ass, occasionally getting the tops of Zuko’s thighs with lighter swats. Zuko continues to count for him and can’t help the occasional grind down into Sokka’s lap, where he feels that his husband is just as hard. 

By the twelfth spank, Zuko is floating, head fuzzy, and body buzzing. It’s his favorite feeling in the world. He feels Sokka tug gently at his hair so that Zuko will look back at him.

“How you doin’ there, buddy?” Sokka asks, knowing damn well how he’s doing.

“Good. Floaty. Very green.”

Another slap on his ass. 

“Thirteen,” he groans. 

“Good boy. I wish you could see how red your ass is right now. Maybe I’ll take you over to the mirror after and make you look.”

Zuko just moans into the couch cushions and Sokka brings down another blow. 

By the time they hit twenty, Zuko is a writhing mess. The onslaught of pleasure-pain is incredible and Zuko is so ready for whatever Sokka has planned for him next. It seems Sokka is in no rush though, running his fingers of one hand delicately over the now red and tender flesh of Zuko’s ass while the other plays with the plug. He allows Zuko to grind down into his lap but seems in no rush to do much else. Zuko is so desperate for more.

“Sokka, Sir,  _ please _ ,” Zuko begs. 

“Please what?” Sokka says calmly, ever in control. 

“Please do  _ something _ ! Fuck me, touch me. I need it.”

Sokka shushes him, stroking down Zuko’s back. 

“I know you do. But I’m in control, remember? Do you trust me to know what’s best for you?”

_ Sokka’s so right _ , his brain supplies,  _ he’s always right _ . Zuko takes a deep breath, relaxing into the couch.

“Yes, Sir,” Zuko acquiesces.

“And do you trust me to always give you what you need?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy. Now I want you to choose. First I’m going to uncuff you. Then we can either go straight to the bedroom where I’ll put you in on your belly with your wrists and ankles spread and tied to each bedpost, or you can get to your knees right here and now and suck me off first.”

“I want you in my mouth,” Zuko says immediately and Sokka laughs gently at Zuko’s enthusiasm. It’s no secret how much Zuko likes sucking Sokka’s dick. Sokka uncuffs him, massaging his wrists before helping him get up slowly. Zuko has all of the grace of a baby deer when he’s in this headspace so Sokka guides him down slowly. Sokka’s still wearing his pants that have an embarrassing amount of Zuko’s precum smeared along the front of them, so he lifts his hips and pulls them down over his knees. Zuko helps him pull them the rest of the way down and off, then runs his hands up Sokka’s strong thighs appreciatively. 

Sokka’s as hard as Zuko is and Zuko can’t help himself from leaning forward to kiss Sokka’s tip. Sokka leans back into the couch and threads his fingers into Zuko’s hair, flexing his hips up. 

“C’mon baby, be good for me. Don’t tease,” Sokka says, and it’s an order. Zuko finds this a little hypocritical because teasing is all Sokka’s done to him all night. He almost says as much but then remembers he  _ really _ wants to come at some point this evening and he knows it might not happen if he talks back.

So Zuko starts at the base of Sokka’s dick leaving a trail of obscenely slick kisses up Sokka’s dick, getting it wet and sloppy like he knows Sokka likes before he comes to the head and swallows Sokka nearly down to the root. He chokes just a little - he’s good at this, but give him some credit, Sokka well endowed - and he hears Sokka cuss above him. He looks up, meeting Sokka’s gaze as he begins to bob his head, hand coming up to aid his mouth with a twist. Sokka’s looking down at him with hooded eyes, parted lips, and a heaving chest and it goes right to Zuko’s cock. He moans around Sokka’s dick and Sokka’s grasp tightens in his hair, which only makes Zuko moan more.

He continues to bob his head and work his fist the way he knows Sokka likes, tightening his grip and suction as he makes his way up towards the head each time. He alternates peeks up at his husband who is staring back at him reverently, watching his every move.

“Touch yourself,” Sokka demands and Zuko doesn’t wait a moment to do so. It’s a little awkward, jacking himself with his non-dominant hand, but he’s making it work and it takes the edge off without bringing him too close to coming. 

After some time, Zuko knows they both need more. He pops off of Sokka and jacks him off quickly while he gasps, “fuck my face.”

Sokka throws his head back against the couch and groans, but his grip in Zuko’s hair becomes less grounding and more controlling as he does precisely as Zuko asks.

Zuko relaxes his throat and settles in, Sokka thrusting up into his mouth. 

“Fuck, you’re amazing,” Sokka praises and it makes Zuko groan. Sokka uses Zuko’s mouth for Spirits know how long before he pulls him off and away abruptly and Zuko nearly whines at the loss of contact. 

“Sorry, baby,” Sokka consoles, as he grips the base of his cock. “I was too close. I’m nowhere near done with you, yet. Let’s catch our breath and then go to the bedroom.” 

Zuko nods in understanding, leaning against Sokka’s knee and taking a deep breath. Sokka strokes the top of his head gently while they compose themselves. 

Sokka nudges Zuko up as he starts to rise, and then prompts him to stand by pulling gently on the ring of Zuko’s collar. He guides Zuko to the bedroom by trailing behind him with both hands at Zuko’s hips. Zuko stumbles a little as they make their way to the bedroom and he hears Sokka chuckle behind him, the bastard. The plug is rubbing pleasantly inside of him, which makes walking all that much harder. 

As they make their way inside, Zuko’s excitement increases as he sees the black ropes tied to the base of each of the bedposts, but before Sokka can lead him to the bed he stops them at their large full-length mirror. 

He tucks his chin over Zuko’s shoulder and brings the rest of his body flush to Zuko’s back. One of Sokka’s strong arms circles his waist while the other comes up to lightly grasp at Zuko’s neck, just over his collar. Zuko meets his eyes in the mirror.

“Look how beautiful you are,” Sokka murmurs. “Look at how hard and flushed and desperate you are for it. I love you so fucking much, Zuko.”

Zuko whines, barely breathing out, “I love you, too.”

It didn’t matter how many times they said it. It still felt like a wonder to Zuko to love and be loved by someone like Sokka. Without warning, Sokka flips him around, catching his mouth in a hungry kiss. Zuko melts into it. He swears he could kiss Sokka all day. 

Sokka pulls away with a look that knocks the breath right out of Zuko. Then something in their reflection catches his eye and he grins. 

“Turn and look and see how red that fantastic ass of yours is,” Sokka says, obviously smug at his handiwork. 

Zuko glances over his shoulder to see the red, angry splotches from their spanking session earlier, so stark against his pale skin. Zuko loves the marks and he knows Sokka does too. 

“You outdid yourself,” Zuko deadpans, and Sokka laughed, giving him one last swat to his ass. Zuko hisses, more out of surprise than pain. 

“Get on the bed, sassy. Face down, legs and arms spread.”

“Yes, Sir,” Zuko says, only slightly mockingly. 

“Careful there, or I might not just let you come after all,” Sokka warns.

“Sorry, Sir,” Zuko corrects quickly. There’s a pillow on the bed already with a towel over it for Zuko’s hips - Sokka always plans ahead - and Zuko climbs on the bed, settling his hips on the pillow and spreading his arms and legs. 

He closes his eyes as Sokka moves around the bed, tying each of Zuko’s wrists and ankles with the soft rope, testing them to make sure they weren’t too tight. 

“Feel okay?” Sokka asked, and Zuko nodded. “What’s your color?”

“Green.”

“Are you ready for me to fuck you?”

“Yes, please, sir,” Zuko all but begs. He was ready for Sokka to fuck him hours ago, as soon as they were out of that damn council meeting. 

He feels Sokka’s weight as he climbs on the bed and he arches his back in anticipation. Sokka plays with Zuko’s rim a little as he pulls the plug out, and Zuko feels the loss almost immediately. 

It’s soon replaced with two of Sokka’s warm, slick fingers and as his husband works him open. Even two fingers deep, finally giving at least part of what he wants, Sokka is still a tease, only ever brushing lightly over Zuko’s prostate. Zuko does his best to grind his hips up and into the pressure of Sokka’s fingers, but it doesn’t give him the relief he wants. Eventually, Sokka adds a third finger, seemingly on a mission now. 

By the time Sokka is outright fucking him with his fingers, Zuko can’t take it anymore. He’s not above begging for Sokka’s cock. Won't be the first time, won’t be the last. 

“Sir, please. Please fuck me. I want it, I  _ need  _ it,” Zuko begs as prettily as he can. 

He hears Sokka curse under his breath and he knows he’s about to get what he wants. He all but cries in relief when he feels Sokka spread his cheeks and press the blunt head of his cock against Zuko’s rim.

Sokka’s careful, always so careful, as he slides in to the hilt, giving a few shallow thrusts before deepening his strokes. Sokka kneads at Zuko’s already sensitive ass as he picks up the pace, fucking into him hard and deep. With the way he’s tied, all Zuko can do is lie there and take it. 

Zuko loves it.

Sokka’s murmuring all sorts of praise above him and Zuko knows he’s moaning embarrassingly loud with every thrust. After some time, Sokka pauses for a moment to free both of Zuko’s ankles and Zuko gets his knees under him in order to rock his hips back onto Sokka’s cock. 

“Oh fuck you look so pretty back and ass arched for me,” Sokka sighs above him, and Zuko whimpers at Sokka’s admiration. Sokka then pulls the pillow from under Zuko’s hip so he can get to his neglected dick, and start stroking it. He plants his other hand above Zuko’s shoulder right next to where his face is smushed into the bed, blanketing Zuko’s back with his muscled, sweaty body. 

“I’m close!” Zuko cries into the sheets and nearly wails when he feels Sokka pull out abruptly. Sokka shushes him sweetly, slipping his wrists from the ropes and flipping Zuko over onto his back, only to tie his wrists back again. He leaves Zuko’s ankles free.

“I’m sorry,” Sokka apologizes as he thrusts back into his husband, angling his hips up just right. “You know I love to watch your face when you come.”

Sokka pushes both of his thighs back so that Zuko’s nearly bent in half and starts fucking into Zuko with all-out abandon.

“Keep your legs like that,” Sokka orders and moves a hand to stroke Zuko’s dick. Zuko’s so close, he knows he isn’t going to last long but there’s just one last thing he wants.

“Fuck, choke me. Please,” Zuko says and Sokka all but growls, bringing his free hand up to Zuko’s neck, just above where his collar sits and squeezing the sides  _ just right _ . Zuko’s so overstimulated he thinks he might combust, and he knows he’s going to come soon.

“Fuck, I’m so close. I’m going to come if you keep fucking me like that,” Zuko cries.

“You wanna come, baby?”

“Yes, please, Sir. Please let me come this time. I’ve been so good for you. Please, please,  _ please _ let me come,” Zuko babbles, gripping the ropes for something to ground him and looking up at Sokka pleadingly. 

Sokka speeds up his hand on Zuko’s cock at the same time that he tightens his hold on Zuko’s neck, leans down, and whispers, “ _ Come for me _ .”

Zuko comes so hard he nearly sobs with it, and he hears his shouts echoing off the walls. It feels like his orgasm lasts forever and Sokka fucks him through it until Zuko slumps back into the bed. He hears Sokka curse above him and he pulls out, striping his own cock quickly.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Zuko groans, still riding his own high. “Come on me. Come all over me.”

Sokka does, coming with a low, deep moan, eyes locked on Zuko’s the entire time. Sokka’s hand slows as he comes down, and when it’s over he sits back on his heels between Zuko’s legs. 

“Spirits,” Sokka heaves, and Zuko all but giggles still floaty and pleasantly riding his high.

Sokka unties Zuko’s wrists before he flops down beside him, pulling Zuko into his side and kissing his sweaty forehead while rubbing the marks on Zuko’s wrists.

“You did so good baby,” Sokka murmurs as he takes off Zuko’s collar, setting it on the bedside table. “It’s always so amazing with you.”

Zuko just hums. He goes nonverbal afterward, Sokka knows this and won’t be offended by it. Sokka peppers kisses all over Zuko’s face before he pulls away, to Zuko’s displeasure. 

“Don’t give me that. We’re both covered in sweat and come. We’re taking a bath.”

Zuko squawks as Sokka scoops him off the bed, and carries him to the bathroom. Sokka’s strength surprises even Zuko sometimes. 

“Sokka put me  _ down _ ,” Zuko argues, though he doesn’t fight it. 

“No,” Sokka says with a grin.

“I’m the  _ Fire Lord _ , and a grown man, you can’t just pick me up and carry me around!”

“I think I just did,” Sokka replies but sets Zuko down on the tile of the bathroom next to Zuko’s enormous tub. “Now heat up the water so we can take a nice, relaxing bath and I can wipe our come off your belly while I spoil you some more.” 

“I’m not wearing my collar anymore, you can’t order me around,” Zuko grumbles, but does so anyway. Once the water is steaming, he and Sokka climb into the tub and Sokka manhandles him so that Zuko’s chest is to his back. Sokka washes his upper body all while placing tender kisses wherever he can reach - Zuko’s shoulders, his wrists, his cheek, his scar - and Zuko feels himself slowly and pleasantly coming down from his high. Zuko remembers how much he loves this part of a scene as well, the glow of aftercare. He says as much to Sokka who agrees and they soak up the pleasant warmth of the bath for quite some time before Sokka finally urges him out, wrapping a fluffy towel around Zuko and then himself. 

He ushers Zuko into bed and then claims he’ll be right back, heading out to the living area. He comes back barely a minute later with a grin on his face and a platter of food in his hand. 

“When did the kitchen drop that off?” Zuko asks in a high voice.

“Not while we were in here fucking like wild animals, don’t worry,” Sokka consoles. “I told them earlier to bring it up around this time, so it must’ve been while we were in the bath.”

Zuko breathes a sigh of relief and happily snuggles up to Sokka in bed while they pick at the food.

“Hey, Sokka?” Zuko finally says later as they’re tangled up together, both ready for sleep.

“Mhmm?”

“Thank you, for tonight,” Zuko says. “I think we both needed that. Let’s remember to try to do it more often.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Sokka says and it makes them both laugh, sleepy and sated and happy. 

As he watches Sokka drift slowly into a peaceful sleep, Zuko thinks - not for the first time while looking at his husband - that he may very well be the luckiest man on the planet. 

**Author's Note:**

> every d/s relationship is different but i definitely think even while playing, sokka and zuko would continue to have a playful dynamic. also, y'all do your research and be careful with any and all D/s play.
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr!](https://khaleeseas.tumblr.com/) & drop a comment to let me know what yall thought 😳  
> 
> 
> (and also if you're reading my college zukka WIP im not neglecting it there will be a new chapter soon i just couldnt get this fic out of my head so here we are!!)


End file.
